Mount assemblies for arc discharge lamps usually employ a discharge vessel mounted upon a frame. The frame is generally mounted by means of clips to the flare. The flare itself comprises a tubular body that can carry the exhaust tubulation and seals the in-leads in a pinch seal. Previous assemblies have employed formed, soft nickel straps that were welded to one leg of a frame, curled manually, welded to a second leg of the frame, placed around the barrel portion of the flare, grasped with pliers and welded together. Further forming conformed the strap to the profile of the flare barrel. Such assemblies are expensive and require a great deal of manual operations to complete. The repetitious hand operations also had unacceptable ergonomic issues.
Additionally, it has been necessary to provide different, individual mount assemblies for carrying different types of arc tubes.